The Lizzie Nightmares
by Lola7
Summary: Gordo's nightmares becomes reality when he doesn't have the courage to take a chance. The woman he loves has changed ...or will. This is just the beginning. When something miraclous gives him the power to stop it, will he finally be able to take a chance?
1. The Beginning of an Even Bigger Nightm

Hey yal started a new story. I've been working on it for awhile, showed it to some ;0 lol and I'm finally ready to post it. It is confusing, and believe me it's only going to get more confusing, but I thought it was a pretty cool idea. Hope you like it. Later!

Lola

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Beginning of an Even Bigger Nightmare**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

18

This night seemed different, even magical compared to all the other as I watched her from my window. She got out of the car and into the rain and thunder. Her blonde hair seemed to stick out compared to all the darkness surrounding her. It brought a smile to my face seeing her here and my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh……….hey" she said to me when she arrived at my apartment door. She sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. The porch light shined on the two of us and the water dripping from her face now glowed making her skin look all so glassy and fragile. She frowned and looked down, once again her hair falling in her face. She laughed and rose her head up slowly, again locking eyes with mine.

I smirked closing my eyes as I laughed softly to myself, "It's okay Lizzie. Come in" I opened the door to her and she explained to me as she walked inside turning her head away from me.

"I am sooooo sorry Gordo. You see I got to my dorm and they told me they were remodeling and they couldn't let me in for another MONTH or so, which I think is very unprofessional and I don't know why they wouldn't have told me in advance after I'd driven a thousand somethin' miles to get to my college, but anyway I tried to find a hotel but all the ones I found where either not vacant or way too expensive for my taste. So I didn't know what to do, and then I thought, I still remembered where you lived from when I'd visited you a few times. And I-I'm sorry," she paused to look back at me.

I let out a soft laughed and sat down in the leather recliner. I told her to take a seat on the couch, motioned for her to go on. She smiled sweetly taking off her wet coat, "I just didn't know if you'd want me to be hanging around in your apartment like this-Probably to busy with sophomore college stuff, too good for a lowly freshman like me"

I laughed and watching the water as it dripped from her hair onto the floor; her expression totally oblivious to my thoughts and reaction to her every movement, "Lizzie, it's entirely the other way around. I'm honored to have you in my humble apartment building"

She grinned, "Thank you Gordo"

"You're welcome and stay as long as you need, it gets lonely around here. I could use a friend"

Her smile dropped and bent down to leaned in towards me, "Really? Lonely? Well, I wouldn't have ever thought. I guess everyone at Hildrege imagined you as "Mr. Big Man-On-Campus". I wished I could have called you more, I'm sorry" said Lizzie, true sympathy in her voice.

Although she did hurt me-not really keeping close contact with me after I left the year before, to go to college a year early, I knew she meant it and was grateful. She didn't know how I felt and I guess that's mainly my fault. I shrugged, "No problem McGuire I survived. Besides you're here now and that's all that matters"

Her smile returned and a grin replaced her once worried expression, "I'm glad college hasn't changed you-you're just as "Gordo" as I remember" she laughed

I frowned and scratched my head, "Is that good?"

"Very" she grinned and I blushed. After a moment of silence and awkward exchange of smiles we both laughed.

She started to say something but I interrupted her, "Hey why don't you just wait till tomorrow to fill me in on what's been going on and you can get so sleep for now. You must be tired"

"You're sweet," she smiled, "and thanks I'm _exhausted_" she said and collapsed face first on the couch, pressing the side of her cheek to the pillow.

I laughed and watched her for a second as she rested awkwardly on the couch. I sighed reminding myself of who I was, who she was, and who we where together telling, and told myself it'd be like that forever and until the end of time. I shrugged and stood up from my seat. I went to the couch and sat on her legs. She moaned grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting me with it.

"Hey babe, you gotta move. This is my bed for tonight"

"Uh!" she groaned, turning over awkwardly to face me, "but where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In the bedroom"

"Oh Gordo, no. It's okay, I can sleep here it's no big deal"

"Lizzie, you're my guest and my best friend, it's fine"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm your uninvited guest and 'barley ever calls' friend. How wonderful" she sarcastically replied

"Yeah well," I grinned, "what can I say, it's just you. Can't turn you down-can't let you sleep on a couch"

She laughed, "I like you Gordo,"

I blushed but she continued, "You're a really sweet, cool guy" she smiled, "and you're pretty cute"

I laughed in disbelief, "Where'd you hear that?"

She laughed, "What do mean 'where'd you hear that' " she answered mocking my low voice, "I said it! But hey, I'm not the only one. After word got around school that you where going to college a year early, everyone thought you where _so_ cool," she laughed "Kate claimed that she'd gone out with you a couple times"

She laughed as I made a disgusted face, "Please, ugh, tell me they didn't believe that"

"Well they did," she paused to let out another laugh, "but Miranda and James helped me clear up the rumor"

"Oh yeah," I threw up inside at the sound of his name, " 'James' "

She squinted her eyes in confusion by my expression but continued, "Yeah….he's really a sweet guy, and did I tell you? He got a scholarship to that college, Ohio State to play football! I was so happy for him. We had this whole big party to congratulate him. I was just so sad when he had to go, I miss him. I don't know why you don't like him that much Gordo"

I cringed.

Though the time I'd been separated from Lizzie, she'd managed to find a boyfriend. One I don't know anything about. Whether or not if he was worthy of Lizzie or if he was one of whom I can trust. Although I think no one could ever be any of the things I said or in any way at all "Lizzie worthy" the main reason was because the guy that Lizzie was crazy in love with-wasn't me.

I sighed and stood up, feeling now uncomfortable talking about this with Lizzie, "Uh huh………..well listen, uh, let me show the room. We can get the stuff from out of your car tomorrow. You need to get some rest"

She nodded and yawned getting up off the couch, "Okay" she said yawning again. She blinked a few times and then kept her eyes shut again falling back onto the couch.

I shook my head and offered my hand to her. She groaned and reluctantly she took my hand and I helped her up. I took her hand in mine leading her towards the room. I felt my palms start to sweat but Lizzie, in a dreamily daze, didn't notice my nervousness. I continued walking and as I arrived the door of my bedroom, I came to a stop. Lizzie leaned her head on my shoulder, still finding a place to rest.

I shivered feeling her soft hair wrap around my neck and smelling her flowery, clean, innocent scent. I smiled, she reminded me of home. I took in a deep breath trying to take her and all of my memories of home back in. I slowly inched towards hers and rested my head atop of hers. I lightly kissed the top of her head when she made soft moan and left my shoulder. She fluttered her eyelashes and opened her eyes to her new surroundings.

"Oh sorry Gordo, I guess I really am tried"

"Go to sleep" I instructed her opening the door to her

She tired to laughed, still sleepy and not fully awake, "Yes Sir" she answered and walked inside. She turned back to look at me once more, "thanks Gordo" she smiled

I returned the smiled, "You're welcome, good night"

"G'night" she answered and pushed the door half way closed.

I walked gruffly back towards the couch, a million thoughts going through my head. I switched the off the light after finding a small blanket and found my way over to the couch. I sank into the couch and lifted the blanket over myself. Taking in a deep breath, I shut my eyes and discovered that night somewhat sleepless.

I woke up to another crash of thunder, panting and sweating heavily. I put my hands to my face trying to assure myself I was, this time, really awake. I took a deep breath and stood up. Strips of lightening shown through the window and I jumped at the sound thunder. I walked towards the only place that would give me either comfort or another most horrible regret. Which would lead to another sleepless night, but she was worth it.

The sounds of thunder slowly faded as I walked into the hallway. I peeked open the door to my bedroom where she slept. I watched her for a moment taking hold of the door knob that was holding me back. I watched her body gently rise and fall as she breathed and I let go of the door, walking over to her. I sat at the end of the bed and nervously reached my hand to her head. I gently stroked her hair and ran my fingers down her side. Being so close to her and feeling her warmness of her silky skin made me gasp for air. She shivered as my hand touched her skin and I reached for a blanket lying next to me. I covered her with it and she nuzzled closer to her pillow. I smiled and made myself leave her side. I closed the door shut and stared at it trying to hold on to the feeling of her presence.

As insignificant as those series of moments seemed, later I would come to realize that it was the most important moment of my life and the biggest mistake I had ever made. And even as big as the mistake it was at the time, it didn't compare to the pain of regret I felt afterwards.

As strange as it seemed,

….this was the beginning of a Nightmare.

_To be continued…_


	2. The Book

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Book**

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

18

Lizzie smiled the next morning, watching Gordo as he scribbled something down on a large, thick, emerald green book. He took a sip of coffee and noticed her stare. He quickly put down his cup and closed the book.

"Good morning Lizzie" he said getting up from the counter seat to face her. He stuffed the book under a pile of papers lying on the counter next to his laptop. She stood in the door way leading to kitchen; her blonde messy hair draped over her shoulder hanging slightly over her eyes. The clothes she wore from the night before were wrinkled. Along with her nose as she raised her eyebrows looking at his counter and scanning the rest of his apartment in her view.

His apartment was quite messy, not in the sense that clothes and week old take-out where lying around stinkin' up the house, but papers, books, pictures and CDs where scattered everywhere disorganized.

Gordo blushed realizing Lizzie's discovery of his mess and tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, sorry, I just get so busy sometimes I don't get many chances to clean up around here"

She smiled and took at seat across the counter from him, "I don't mind. Actually I have a few days before my classes start, why I don't I help you clean up around here"

Gordo started to say no, but pondered it for a moment, "Uh sure, I guess" he answering sitting back down

Lizzie's eyes questioned his response but she continued, "Yeah Gordo, it'll be fine. Like it'll be my pay back for staying with you"

"Well okay, but you don't have to consider it a pay back. I don't mind-really" he argued

She smiled placing her hand on his, "You can think of it what you must, but I'd feel better if I at least said it was…okay?"

His eyes turn down to look at her hand touching his and pulled away instantly placing his hand around his coffee mug, "Whatever, fine" he answered coldly and looked down, staring at the wet ring of coffee the cup was making on the coaster.

Lizzie's smile disappeared and she looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling like stranger to him and out of place. Gordo watched her as the tips of her fuzzed up, beautiful, blonde hair brushed back and forth on the counter. Her eyes shyly looked back up to him, but then stared back down to her hands, when she saw him staring; acting as if she was almost scared to look him straight in the eye. He immediately regretted his actions and apologized. "Uh-I-I'm sorry Lizzie" he said now looking up from the table.

Lizzie made a short sigh and tilted her head to the side and resting her head on her fist, she ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes still focusing downward, "It's okay Gordo, I wouldn't expect you to be open with me anymore. One year apart is a long time I guess. It's okay-"

"No." he cut her off, his hand now holding hers. She looked up this time, "You're my best friend Liz"

Lizzie blushed, thinking how he could still use that term of "best friends" with the two of them anymore. She surely couldn't. Even when he was in school with her things hadn't been the same as they had in middle school. But she didn't pull away her hand from him-she couldn't. She smiled, "Thanks Gordo" she said and kissed his cheek.

Gordo, obviously, was surprised by it and his cheek turned a slight shade of red. Lizzie laughed, "Hey I'm going to get dressed and after maybe we can go out for breakfast and you can show me around town, okay?"

"Sure, sounds fun" he answered watching Lizzie walk back to his room and closed the door.

He laughed and soon enough about a second later she walked out, "It might be a good idea to get my clothes from out of my car huh?" she asked sarcastically

"Maybe" be answered and took another sip of his coffee. Lizzie already outside, left the door open and yelled back to him, "You coming?"

"Yeah!" he yelled back and walked slowly looking around for his tennis shoes. He slipped them on half way and scuffed his way towards the outside door. He let out a yawn and fluttered his eyes, then yawned again. Standing in the door way he watched Lizzie at her car. Lizzie bent down reaching in the car the morning sun in her background. A silver car went by, the sun reflecting a glare in his face. She took a step back from the car, her glittering hair falling in her face as the wind took another blow and she laughed giving him her golden smile waving to him in a distance.

He blinked, his eyes now wide open, and repeated to himself again what happened in his head. _ Lizzie bent down reaching in the car the morning sun in her background. A silver car went by, the sun reflecting a glare in his face. She took a step back from the car, her glittering hair falling in her face as the wind took another blow and she laughing giving him her golden smile waving to him in a distance._

His heart beat faster and took a deep breath trying to clam himself.

"Gordo! What are you waiting for?!!" she yelled to him, her brightness of her smile flashing in his face as he blinked

He coughed, spitting out the coffee once in his mouth. His face got hot and he ran inside, shielding his eyes from her face with the side of his hand and hurried to look for the book. He quickly found it and pulled it out from under the papers. He flipped to the page where he left off and softly, muttered the last words written aloud. "O my-" he stopped, giving himself a chance to take it all in. He took a slow outward breath breathing back in deeply. He shook his head, his curls bouncing slightly and sweat now dripping from his forehead. He stared at the paper in disbelief but every last bit of it was true. He could feel the sunshine touching his face the sweetness of her smile now just closing by his eyes. It was true. But how? It wasn't right, not possible. How co- his thoughts where interrupted by Lizzie's voice,

"You can't hide there forever Gordo!" she yelled to him from outside

He was now speechless and slammed the book closed, shoving once again under the papers. He went back outside, this time making it past the doorway, but now more shocked than before. His hands trembled, but he tried to keep his cool around Lizzie-no, for Lizzie. He took a shaky breath and walked towards her car.

She looked at him rolling her eyes and slamming the door.

"I-I'm sorry Lizzie, I just, uh-bathroom?" Wait! This wasn't happening. He covered his mouth, hoping what he just said he didn't _really_ say. This whole instance was utterly scaring him and he was giving in. What was to hold him back now?

"Don't make excuses Gordo," she answered.

He was again speechless, but tired to cover it up. His heart beat faster as she dragged out the words he knew where coming

"You can't make them forever,"

He closed his eyes hoping they wouldn't come. Caught up in the suspense and tense feeling of the moment, that intense rush running throughout his body, he murmured to himself as he closed his eyes telling himself not to give in over and over again.

"Sooner or later you're going to reject it"

The words rang in his head, he repeated them over to himself until a playful shove interrupted him and he slowly opened his eyes to the relief of his smiling beauty.

He looked at her, a stunned serious expression still on his face. She giggled the sunlight dancing across her face bringing him comfort again. He let out a relieved sigh. It was over. He grinned at her only a few inched from her face now.

"Lizzie I-" he caught himself and choked on the rest of his words now in utter shock once again.

She laughed, bringing him back down to earth and relaxing his thoughts again. He exhaled slowly and smiled.

She laughed, "You're so weird"

He laughed off the remained of the aw struck feeling, thanking God is was over and grabbed the bag setting on the parking lot pavement, "here," he paused to lift up the bag, "let me get these for you"

She titled her head puzzled by his reactions, but shook her head laughing again, "Thanks"

They eyed each other walking back into the apartment and then finally laughed. Gordo was setting down the bag, Lizzie already reclining on the couch, when he pasted by the pile of papers. He let go of the bag's handle and stared at the book hidden under the mess of them. An eerie feeling crossed him, sending chills throughout his body as he stared memorized. Lizzie yelled to him from the den and he took his eyes from the book.

He was too scared to look back.

_To be continued…_

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. The Ocean

**This chapter is for Babu182. Thank you.**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Ocean**

"Lizzie!" I yelled from my car. Turning my head back in the direction of my apartment door, "Come on, I want to beat afternoon traffic." I waited in my car the engine running, as did the thoughts through my head.

After getting all of the luggage out of Lizzie's car and getting her settled in my room, we decided to go out for the day. She said she wouldn't mind where we went, but I had some ideas in mind so I told her to wear something pretty nice and I'd show her around town.

"_Alright_, okay, okay" said Lizzie hurriedly as she enter the car, her lips freshly glossed, her hair silky and her pursed hanging from one shoulder. She wore a white flowy skirt and a gray tight fitted tee that showed an arrow and said in bold white letters "I'm with stupid". Lizzie smiled looking up to me after buckling herself in, "Sorry for taking so long Gordo."

I shrugged, "Aw don't worry about it, you're a chick; it's normal." She laughed. I grinned looking at her t-shirt. I pointed to it, "You still have that thing?"

Lizzie looked down at her shirt, "Oh!" she laughed again, "Of course Gordo. You got it for me on my birthday a few years ago," she smiled brightly, "I love this shirt."

I smiled, "I'm glad McGuire. Anyway we got to get going." I turned on some tunes, shifted into gear and we cruised.

"I'm really excited to be starting school, how's it been for you since last year?" asked Lizzie taking another sip of her ice tea. We drove around and walked around the city awhile and then decided to stop for lunch. We sat outside the umbrella at our table blocking the heat of the blazing sun.

I felt a breeze and watch Lizzie as she brushed her cheek pulling back her hair. I shook my head, "It started out nice, I got kind of home sick the first few weeks…" I trailed off, "but it's been great. You'll enjoy it"

Lizzie smiled looking relived, "That's good to hear," she paused, "I know what you mean, about missing home. Well when you left, I missed you" she took my hand. Gently I closed the gap between our palms and held onto her hand tighter. She smiled.

I blushed and she quickly changed the subject, "How about your directing career, huh? Found a school you like or a place to work and get some practice?"

I smiled, I could talk on and on about this. And she could tell it made me happy and more comfortable talking about this; she just knew me. She still understood me and my "odd" ways. And I was glad.

"Well you see, besides working for my bachelors I wanted to starting taking some directing classes right away. They where really great and I was doing pretty well. I wanted to find a job on set or anything to get some experience, but I wasn't really having any luck. That sucked," I laughed, "but anyway one interview I went to I was sitting and waiting for them to call for me when this tall, lanky, pretty young looking guy with this crazy dark brown hair that's going every which way sits down next to me."

I looked to Lizzie and she smiled motioning for me to go on, "I didn't really think much of it until this guys strikes up a conversation out of the blue. And I'll tell ya this guy sure can ramble, we talked about everything from movies, school, skateboarding, his girl, family but you know? It was kind of nice. He said his name was Shawn Mayer. We continued talking until they called for me. I was about to get up when he asked if I was one of the guys wanting to intern or hang around their set for awhile."

Lizzie smiled, "I seeing where this is going," she laughed, "go on!"

"So I told him I was, and guess what? He is the assistant director for this big film they where getting ready to film. He said that I seemed smart had spunk." I paused and laughed, "Can you image me, spunk? Anyway he wanted me to come with him to meet the producer and director later. So he gave me his number and I've been working on set for about 4 months now."

Lizzie smile and squeezed my hand, "Oh Gordo! I'm so happy for you. Getting to do what you love,"

I smile and shook my head, "Thanks, but I'm still working my way up. I'm actually working on this story-" I stopped myself remembering about that story and notebook. But I continued on, "I don't know where I'm going with it. It is kind of strange but I like the idea."

"I can see it now, presenting a "Gordon Film"…and your name in lights!" Lizzie and I laughed.

"Oh no I don't think I could do acting. But hey are you interested in acting?" In high school had gotten really into theater. She was pretty good too. I didn't know how I'd forgotten about that until know.

Maybe because James was in theater. That must be it. Lizzie smiled and I sighed.

"I'd love to take some more classes!" she laughed, "Maybe I can be in your movie"

"That would be ironic," I thought. "You know actually that would be great." I said and smiled for her.

"I love this town Gordo, thank you so much for taking me around." Said Lizzie as we where walking towards the pier.

"No problem at all." I paused thinking about what I was doing. Oh hell. I love her. "Come here," I said taking her hand and led her to the beach.

"This is my favorite place in the whole city," I said softly.

Lizzie looked at me and gave a gentle smile. She walked closer to the water and sat down. I walked towards her, but stopped just behind her.

She tilted her head back looking up to the sky. "I love the ocean. So loud and dangerous, the sound of the rolling waves and it's still so peaceful and beautiful. One of my favorite in God's creation." She laughed a little and smile looking back at me. "Thank you for taking me here"

"I love it too. It's always reminded me of you." I sat down next to her. The sun was beginning to set and I knew it was going to be bad. My feelings where getting to me. She looked too damn gorgeous with the ocean blowing her hair and the sun shining down on her perfect face.

We sat there until the sun went completely down. She lay asleep on my shoulder and I put my arm over around her. This felt so good. I gazed at her face. Slowly, I inched towards her two lips. And I stopped, any move at all closer would be a regret. Suddenly I saw her eyes flutter open. She looked confused and I loved her. I titled her head down and kissed her forehead. She put her hands around my waist and I rest my head on hers.

"I'm glad to see you again Gordo…I-" she whispered.

"Me too sweetheart. ….You are my best friend" and I kissed her forehead once more.

And Lizzie was taken by surprise, but I failed to notice. She too, knew we where meant to be more than friends. She sighed held on to my waist tighter.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_

_Give me my sin again_." I thought thinking of that story. "This must be a tragedy too."

_To be continued..._

Please review? I'm very sorry about not updating. I have a feeling though that I'll be getting back to writing more often. I love you all.

Lola

_Where are you? and _

_ I'm so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonite. I need somebody and always this sick strange darkness come creeping on so haunting every time_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonite? Stop this pain tonite._

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head._

_I miss you_

_I miss you._

_We can live like Jack and Sally. _

RIP BLINK lol Have a wonderful day everyone.


	4. The Changes

**I hope you like the song in my profile/bio. Check it out.**

**This Chapter is for Babu182. I wish you the most beautiful birthday. I hope to see your story soon! **

**So I've been doing well, I take dance and you know that's going just great! Everyone say" horay!" for our new Pope! I'm so happy. My brother got a puppy for his birthday! lol We named him Rocky. My kitty is trying to get along with him, lol poor kitty. You know today is 5-5-5 my birthday was like that last year except 4-4-4. my birthday was okay this year..Well...anyway,**

**This chapter is the start of the _supernatural_ hint. Be ready... lol just kinda go with it and i think youll catch on, if not you will when get more chapters in lol. **

**Love,**

Lola;0

**

* * *

**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Changes**

* * *

24

A bright, sudden, flash of light.

Everything goes black.

All is quite.

You stand there a second or two, wondering…

…but not even your thoughts are loud enough to stir the silence of the darkness.

You ease up at the sound of birds singing and the creak of a floor as someone walks upon it. The black slowly dims and a hint of deep blue is what you see. The creak of the floor is not getting louder, yet it isn't softer either. The sound is constant. Stopping to pause, maybe, but continuing on as before-the sound is no different.

Your vision grows as the faint outline of figures appear. Now you feel the sense that you are moving, as new outlines quickly change in the darkness of the deep blue.

Birds softly chirp in the background and the creaks increase, walking faster you assume.

His heart beats, there's nervousness in sound of his breath.

The rush of his feet stop.

The Creaks stop.

The bird continues.

The blue is gone and black returns.

He breaths deep,

he is near,

you feel his heart beat as if you are there now

leaning in, feeling his chest against the side of your head.

He takes in a deep breath. In the darkness you here a click and a door opens to the sunlight of the outside world he is dreading. The light is too much. He shields his eyes. You take a closer look.

It's beautiful.

Your eyes scan looking from left to right. There are green leaves and bushes neatly trimmed. A shrub's twigs outstretch into the doorway and the light pink flowers decorate the edge. Grass, highlighted by the sun's light, is spread everywhere, except the brick sidewalk.

Which is what she was standing on.

The one thing you failed to notice. A young girl, about 6 or 7, with long golden blonde hair that glittered her innocence, stood by his door step.

She sighed at the sight of his face.

His eyes where squinted with his hand to his forehead and a shadow coving his face. He searched for her, when finally their eyes met. His head looked down to her.

"I don't know, is it?" she said

Answering the question in his head.

* * *

17

_About five years earlier..._

He was leaving. Why? He didn't know. There wasn't any particular reason. 'I don't want to go', his right brain told him. But he had to. Aside from the facts, all the opportunities familiar to everyone, he was no one here, or at least not the person he wanted to be. Not with the person he wanted to be with. The pain of being no one to her was too much. At least that's what he thought.

As being a person, who'd never dared to take a chance such as that, he dwelled on his own thoughts and beliefs of things. Never thinking twice about anything or changing his mind.

Before he did anything he had to be sure, to have no doubts.

The exact opposite of what he was feeling now. He was so confused, with her here. Feeling the sweetness of her lips smashed against his. His arms wrapped timidly around her waist. Still confused.

She pulled her lips apart from him only a little, just to look into his eyes, to see what he was feeling. His eyes where troubled, filled with sadness, but before she had a chance to wonder why, he kissed her again.

He pulled apart from her this time, putting his hands to himself, shoving them in his pockets. He looked down, then turned to glance at his car, already packed and ready for the long ride to his new life away from her. Off to college we go.

She stood there patiently waiting for some kind of response.

None came.

Her heart shattered.

"Listen Lizzie I gotta go…." He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. He looked back up to her. He didn't want to hurt her. He waited for slap in the face, a scream, a yell, something. She remained silent. Holding on strong to her feelings.

"I'm sorry", she whispered with her head down,

He started to speak, but couldn't find the words. This was what he wanted right? To leave this place? Or was it to be with her? He didn't know, He was never really sure….about her.

She looked up her eyes wet, yet she smiled. "I--It's okay Gordo."

"No, I, I shouldn't have asked you to come here," he said looking out at the wonderful, beautiful …romantic view.

She walked towards him, and then pulled him in an embrace. He could tell she hesitated, probably still nervous being near him as he was her.

"Thank you," she whispered her in his ear. Her warm breath sent chills down his neck. She finished, "It's so beautiful"

We both gazed out at the sea watching the sun melt into its glassy waters. It was here we both felt at ease with each other, we stopped thinking and held each other. For the moment we felt the love that we tired so hard to hide and sometimes forgot.

They stayed there a minute longer when Lizzie turned to him smiling through her watery eyes that where dying to cry. Gordo turned his head and slowly the two pulled apart.

"Uh…tell Miranda I said bye," he told her

Lizzie nodded biting her lip, "I will. She will miss you …I'll miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too Lizzie," Gordo said putting a hand to her face, softly brushing her cheek

She looked down then brushed off his hand. "I guess this isn't going to work. You and-"

"Me?" he said finishing her sentence, "Yeah, maybe it's not as perfect as we thought"

"You'll still be my friend?" she asked, as if unsure

"Only the best"

"You know that kiss?" she asked

He blushed, "Uh, yes"

"We'll just forget that right?"

His heart sank for some reason. He sighed, yet knew it was what she wanted to hear, "What kiss?"

They exchanged goodbyes, he got into his car and he left.

I watched the road so carefully. I concentrated so the long strips of gray that lay ahead of me but my mind couldn't be any further from it.  
I thought we where growing apart. She was my friend, my best friend still of course, but something happened, over the years, something changed.

After Rome, we went to high school. Somehow we weren't as close anymore.

And now it seems each time I kiss her we grow apart.

This isn't right.

If we ever get together, we're destined for something terrible…..

I shook my head and they again was that gray road surrounded in darkness. The sun had long ago set. I pushed harder on the gas, hoping it would take me away faster.

_Those where his thoughts._

_It's not right to always start out thinking negative about a situation. Sometimes the outcome will be worst than what you imagined. What you initially intended to avoid was now the least of your worries. It's all your fault. You ruined her life. That's how you feel. It might not be completely true, but imagine feeling like that for the rest of your life?_

_But what if it really did happened and her life was destroyed._

_Destiny as they knew it was going to change in one surreal way._

_And Gordo was going to make it happen._

_If only someone would move him enough to take the chance._

_…or something_

_To be continued…_


	5. The Screamer

HEY! STARS WARS IS OUT! DUN UN DUNNNANDUN DUN DUNNNAA DUN DUN DUH NA NA NA! lol.. heh heh well

It's been fun week, my dance studio's recital is this weekend! lol I'm soo very excited lol I Love to DANCE! lol Anyway...lol

I hope you like this chapter took a long time, I added L&G a little like you guys requested and some from Shawn Mayer. By the way eh hem...DISCLAIMER: I OWN SHAWN MAYER. lol and with that I added some more of that weird stuff in to. I promise, it'll make sence soon, just hang tight with me. I hope you like this chapter, I kinda fancy it myself, I really like this character I've "created" Shawn, he's pretty funny. I hope you enjoy this and GO SE STAR WARS! YEAH KILLER!

STAR  
WARS

\m/--\m/

LOVE,

Lola;0

I'm feeling a little better. Oh PS R/R? Please?

**

* * *

**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Screamer**

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Gordo sat on the beach digging his feet in the sand. He was leaving soon and he wanted her to know. He wasn't exactly planning it, but he wanted to see her and then wait and see. He laid her back down crossing is arms behind his head. He looked at the sky, watching the sun slowly go down. Her face suddenly appeared amongst the clouds. It wasn't a dream. She smiled and reached out her hand to help him up.

"I'm glad you came Lizzie," he said sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Well, it's our goodbye isn't it? I'm going to miss you." She answered, "Well what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Gordo took a deep breath, "You see…" he trailed off and walked towards the shore. He looked back at her the breeze from the waves blowing her hair. "It's so beautiful," he said looking out to the ocean as the sun set. He sighed heavily wishing he would tell her that. "I love you." He muttered to himself. He looked back at the ocean.

"I heard that," she said to herself. She walked towards him.

Gordo turn her head to her, panic in his eyes. She closed hers shut and wrapped her arm around his neck kissing him as sun melt into the sea.

Their mouths smashed together and they held on to the other as much as they had tried to hold back their feeling before. Then he pulled away. She put her hand around his waist trying to pull him back, and he pushed her away.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie, I shouldn't have brought you here. I've got to go." He said. "I hope you liked it," he looked to the ocean as the sun was setting. "I've got to go," he backed away and left.

"It is beautiful," Lizzie thought and she sat there watching the ocean until the sun went completely down.

18

"So she just showed up at your house?" asked Shawn as Gordo help him move a couch while they were at work. The director, Paul Charles, had a sudden urge to rearrange the furniture in the living room set, particularly the couch.

"No, _further_ left guys," Said Paul.

Gordo and Shawn lifted the couch once more.

"Yeah," said Gordo answering Shawn, "I haven't seen her since I left you know. She's still Lizzie, she looks beautiful, not that she wasn't before, but I mean, uh, well ya know," he stammered.

Shawn laughed and lifted his hand from the couch and hit Gordo over the head, "This is the girl who've told me-" forgetting he was holding the couch, it slammed down on his foot. "!" he screamed. He hopped around for a moment and then regained composure brushing himself off. "I'm okay everyone, I'm cool." he announced.

Gordo shook his head, "Mental giant," he muttered. Shawn knocked him over the head again.

"Yeah right. Um guys? While you joke around, my couch is now too far left." said Paul annoyed..

Shawn rolled his eyes and he and Gordo lifted the couch once more.

"As I was saying," said Shawn, "ever since I met you, this is _that_ girl, _that_ girl from high school who you talked to me about nonstop. How funny and cool she was, on and on. Man, you've talked about her so much, you got even me to be quiet for longer than 5 minutes." Shawn laughed.

"So what about it?" said Gordo. They put down the couch.

"Perfect guys," said Paul making an a-okay sigh with his right hand, "You can have a short break. And Shawn I need to go over a few scenes with you later today, okay?"

"Sure pally," Shawn answered and he and Gordo headed towards the food table. "Anyway, what I mean is, aren't you going to take her out or, um something?"

"Lizzie and I are friends, and barely even than now. I talked to her on the phone a few times since I left, but we haven't really kept in touch, I don't know," shrugged Gordo. He glanced at the table. His eyes widened, "Ooo curly fries," and stuffed many in his mouth.

Shawn laughed, "You've know her since forever right, she's going to school here, and hey, she living in your apartment," he lifted his one brow at that one.

Gordo hit punched his arm hard, and stuffed another fry in his mouth.

"Hey Ouch! Man that really hurt, is that bleeding, no, ouch though! Man if my girlfriend was here she'd kick your ass!" said Shawn

Gordo laughed, small pieces of fries spewing from his mouth.

"Gross dude," said Shawn, "but really Gordon man, I'm just trying to help. You seem… really happy when you talk about her. You should see your face. I want you guys to be happy together. You really like this chick,"

Gordo sighed gulping down the last bit of his fries, "I know…but I also know it wouldn't work. Besides she was a boyfriend"

Shawn smirked, "That wouldn't stop me."

Gordo shook his head and reached to grab another curly fry when his cell phone went off. He grabbed for it in his pocket, "Hello?" he wasn't expecting any calls this morning if it wasn't Shawn randomly calling. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry," said the voice on the other line, "Gordo? It's Lizzie, I wasn't sure if this was still your number."

Gordo dropped his fries and cleared his throat, "Oh hey _Lizzie_," he stressed and motioned for Shawn to leave him to his call for the moment.

Shawn grinned widely, "No way," he mouth shaking his head.

Gordo rolled his eyes, "Yeah this is my number, did you need anything Lizzie, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no no, Gordo I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that I cleaned up already. Actually it was getting near lunch and I didn't know if it was okay if I could take a few things from your fridge?" said Lizzie

"Oh yeah yeah help yourself," he said, "oh and uh Lizzie?" he panicked for a moment, "did you see this kind of emerald green notebook lying around while you where cleaning?"

"What are you talking about Gordo?" said Lizzie

Gordo relaxed, "Nothing at all. Well anything else you needed?" he asked coolly.

"Well….um, hey are you going to be back for lunch or when are you getting back?"

Gordo smiled, he knew her and it was nice to know she wanted to see him. "I can home if you want,"

Shawn's eyes widen and he mouthed "Can I come too!" over and over. Gordo ignored him.

"And you can come to work with me after if you want. I think you'd really love it here," Gordo said sensing Lizzie was feeling lonely in his empty house.

Shawn pulled on Gordo sleeve, "Can I come?" he mouthed again.

"Oh wow Gordo that would be so amazing, I wouldn't be any trouble would I?"

"Not at all, you'll have to get use to it once you become an actor huh?" Gordo laughed then sighed looking at Shawn making this pathetic puppy dog face. He laughed, "And you can meet Shawn, remember that goofy guy I told you about? I'll bring him home for lunch with me."

Shawn did his happy dance in circles around Gordo.

"That'd be great," said Lizzie, "I'll see you then k? And don't worry about making anything I'll fix you guys up something k?"

"Thanks, well…I'll see you Lizzie, and…um" Gordo trailed off

"Yes?" asked Lizzie.

"I….I, I," He paused and this came out, "I'm glad you're here Lizzie. I'll see you later,"

"Bye Gordo,"

"Bye." He sighed.

_Lizzie bent down reaching in the car the morning sun in her background. A silver car went by, the sun reflecting a glare in his face. She took a step back from the car, her glittering hair falling in her face as the wind took another blow and she laughing giving him her golden smile waving to him in a distance._

_Gordo watched her from his door she looked so beautiful he couldn't let himself give in to his love for her. Something would go wrong he knew._

_"Gordo! What are you waiting for!" she yelled to him, her brightness of her smile flashing in his face as he blinked_

_He gazed at her face, but stayed in his place._

_"You can't hide there forever Gordo!" she yelled to him from outside_

_She was taunting him. Her eyes were so hypnotizing. He walked towards her._

_She looked at him rolling her eyes and slamming the door._

_"I-I'm sorry Lizzie, I just, uh-bathroom?" she stammered. 'What a stupid lie' he thought._

_"Don't make excuses Gordo," she answered, "You can't make them forever, sooner or later you're going to reject it. Tell me the truth Gordo."_

_He looked at her, a stunned serious expression still on his face. She giggled the sunlight dancing across her face. There was no denying that he loved this girl. "Lizzie I… I love you baby."_

_There was silence._

_He waited for a response, something she would say._

_Lizzie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She stepped back. Gordo knew he made a mistake, he reached out to her and she stepped back further. His heart was crushed. _

_"I can't believe this…" she whispered to herself then looked up at him with disgust, "Gordo!" she yelled, "I can't do this, I, I…I can't love you!" she paused and moved towards her car._

_Gordo could feel his heart get heavy he was going to be sick. _

_"I have to go…I'm sorry I can't see you," she said getting into her car, "…ever again."_

_Gordo ran his hands through his hair, "Lizzie please, Lizzie sweetie-"_

_"Stop! Don't, don't say that! Oh Gordo! Why did you have to do this! Why couldn't you just let us stay friends? I can't take this! …I'm sorry I have to go."_

_She pulled out into the street._

_Gordo could feel his life slipping away. He ran after her, "I didn't meant it!" he yelled, "I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" he screamed running as fast as h could after her car wishing she would stop._

_He slowed to a stop and watched as the love of his life drove out of his life forever. "I don't love you," he whispered, "just stay with me…_

_LET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTEMARE!" _

_I woke up to another crash of thunder, panting and sweating heavily. I put my hands to my face trying to assure myself I was, this time, really awake. I took a deep breath and stood up. Strips of lightening shown through the window and I jumped at the sound thunder. I walked towards the only place that would give me either comfort or another most horrible regret. Which would lead to another sleepless night, but she was worth it…_

_To be continued…_


	6. The Dreams

Hey sorry this chapter took soooo long. But I worked it. I wrotea few pharagraphson the lunchLizzie,Gordo and Shawn had, but I decided not to put it in because i needed to move along and I didn't think I wrote it very well. I almost didn't have Shawn in this chapter, but I just had to add the few extra sentences and put him in a little. lol Disclaimer: I OWN Shawn Mayer;0 lol I'm glad you guys like the character. I hope I'm doing him justice. lol

Like I said I was trying to move along in this chapter and I hope you understand a little more after reading. Summer is great huh? So much time to relax and have fun. I've been going to the animal shelther for three months now, I really like it! All the puppies and especially the kitties are so cute:) Well I guess I'll leave you to your reading. Sorry again it took so long. Hope you Enjoy!

Love,

_Lola;0_

* * *

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Dreams**

"Wow" said Lizzie amazed as she looked around the set. Gordo took her hand and she smiled. He felt so good right now. In the place he loved, with the person he loved more than anything, even if she didn't know it. They had just gotten back from lunch. Lizzie got to meet Shawn and they hit it off. He told Gordo later he thought she was beautiful and he hoped they would make it. Gordo sighed thinking about that.

He watched at her face. She looked so happy, her face was lit up. He knew she loved this place, just like he did. She wouldn't love him though, just like he did her.

Gordo pulled on her hand, "Come on I want you to meet someone,"

Lizzie turned to him and smiled, "Okay," she held tighter to his hand.

Gordo lead her to the director's chair, "Paul?" he said

Paul stood up and smiled, "Hey David, and who is this?"

Gordo smiled, "Lizzie this is Paul Charles, the director. Paul, this is Lizzie McGuire, one of my best friends _and_ aspiring actress,"

Paul rose his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?" he shook Lizzie's hand, "Nice to meet you Lizzie,"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Charles," said Lizzie smiling

"Call me Paul. Actor huh? You know McGuire, I like your look. If you ever need help finding an agent you know who to call," said Paul

Lizzie blushed, "Oh I dunno, I just did some in high school,"

"She was great," said Gordo to Paul

Paul smiled, "Well think about taking some classes. I know the camera would love you,"

Lizzie nodded, "I think about it,"

"Good," said Paul, "Well we better get to work. And David where is that crazy friend of yours? I told him I wanted to go over those scenes with him,"

Gordo lied shaking his head, "Oh I, uh…"

"Did that boy have a skateboard in his hand? If I see that thing on my set one more time…"

Gordo laughed, "I'll find him,"

"Nice to meet you Paul," said Lizzie waving goodbye.

"You too Miss McGuire,"

Gordo and Lizzie walked around to the door.

"So what do you think?" asked Gordo

"Oh this place is so great," Lizzie answered looking around once more.

"Oh I know, but I mean, what do you think about the acting? I mean Paul wasn't just being nice, and I really do think you are great,"

Lizzie blushed, "Oh Gordo I don't know. I do love it, but…"

Gordo stopped walking, "What is it?"

Lizzie turned away, "Oh, it's just, I like the way things are for me now. With my parents and my friends, James…I don't want it to change my plans. Acting sounds so much fun, but I'm afraid of all that comes with it. I want a career where I can make a difference in others lives, not only my own,"

"This girl is so amazing," he thought.

Gordo kissed her check, "You are so-" he stopped himself, he couldn't believe it was happening again.

"Are what?" whispered Lizzie looking up at him, almost as if she was dangling her pretty eyes in front of him.

He was at a lose of words, but something came out anyway, "You," he said stepping towards her, "are so…beautiful"

"Holy !" he thought and turned away quickly. He couldn't believe what just happened. Not just that he said it, but that it happened, just like he... like he dreamed it would. He ran his hands through his hair.

Lizzie put her hand on his shoulder, "Gordo?"

"Oh God," he thought, "it's still happening," he wondered how to stop it.

"I, Lizzie," he stammered, "That is really beautiful, I mean ….what you said" His heart pounding waiting for her response.

Lizzie smiled, "Thank you"

"It stopped," he thought.

Gordo pushed open the side door and watched as Shawn rolled over to them on his board. Man that goofy guy was such a sight for sore, scared eyes.

Gordo sat at his new clean desk. Lizzie had done a good job cleaning up. It was getting late, but he had to check out this notebook. He didn't need to worry about Lizzie seeing it she was in his room, talking on her phone to …James. He cringed and then sighed. She had seemed to be in there forever, but it was only nine he guessed.

Gordo took out the notebook from under the pile of papers Lizzie put on his desk. A shiver ran down his neck as he touched the cover. He felt the imprint of the letters "**TLN**" as his fingers brushed by. He was happy that he abbreviated the title now that Lizzie was here.

Gordo opened the emerald green notebook and flipped through the pages. He stopped at heading "_Don't love you?_" He read through the words he had written the morning after Lizzie had arrived. He put his elbows on the desk and put his hands on his face. He took a deep breath and then leaned back in his chair. Gordo picked up the book again and flip back a few pages. "_Beautiful_" was the heading he stopped at.

"This doesn't make sense," Gordo muttered to himself. "This only happened twice, it could just be deja vou," he thought, but felt it was something more. Something he didn't even want to think of and was afraid of feeling.

Gordo flipped through pages long into the night, not only looking for answers to his dreams, but an escape from having another nightmare. But he couldn't help his head from nodding off. So finally he rest his head on the desk, holding tight to the notebook in his arms.

"Gordo?" said the angelic voice. He smiled in his sleep. "Gordo?" she said again. His painting stopped. "Oh Gordo please?" she touched his shoulder. Oh his angel, his love! How wonderful it was meeting her in his dreams. The angel in his nightmare;0

"Gordo…" she whispered. And he realized this wasn't more dreaming. His eyes opened to her face. He whipped his eyes and saw clearer now that she was crying.

"Lizzie," said Gordo now awake and very concerned, "why are you up?"

Lizzie whipped her face, "James…"

Gordo stomach turned, "You've been talking to him all this time?" he paused, afraid it sounded offensive, "I mean, is he alright?"

Lizzie sniffed, and Gordo watched as tear after tear fell from her face. "Oh Gordo, I'm sorry to bother you, I just,"

Gordo softened his face and held her hand, "What baby?"

She pulled her hand away, and whipped away more tears, "He broke up with me."

_To be continued…_


	7. The Bright Eyes

**Hope you guys like this chapter I really did work on it! And man I'm sorry it took so long. :( I hope you like the Chapter "title" too Awesome band lol. I'm still confused about the story myself...lol but I'm working it. If all goes to plan it should be pretty interesting and cool, but I might mess it up lol. Well I hope you are enjoying it.**

**I have my "Turn Out" slash DANCE camp this week! I'm excited last year I didnt get to go cause of a trip i was on but It was so great today. I love dancing :D We are doing, dont laugh...CATS. So I've been watching my kitty. lol For the last five minutes we crawled around the floor and "meowed" and hissed and everythinglol i loved it! I have class, like everyday except friday this year so man ill be busy. But a nice busy for once cause i usually dont like being busy, i dont get enough time to think lol. **

**I saw "Willy Wonka" with my friends and it was pretty different, animated and funny/weird but...Johnny Depp is the man so it was good. lolI mean, it doesnt really compare its so different from the original. lol I almost cried when he didnt sing that song tho. :( lol Anyway! I guess I better go. I hope you like the "Red Walls" Song in there. Gosh their great. lol I wish you all a wonderful end of the summer. Be safe please and..stay you.**

**Love forever,**

_Lola;0_

**P.S. Shawn WILL be in the next chapter! lol I missed him in these past couple of chapters too!**

**

* * *

**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Bright Eyes**

Gordo shook his head, "Wha…what did you say?" he didn't know if he wanted reassurance for a window of opportunity or if it was the anger he felt for anyone who could reject a perfect girl.

Lizzie turned her head, "James…he," she muttered. And then he knew what it was; the dream.

Gordo put his arm around her subconsciously. Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh God O God," Gordo muttered. He was knew what was happening. It was such a weird and scary sensation to know the future but to experience the feelings for the first time. He had to change this.

Lizzie pressed closer to him. He felt time freeze as drop after drop of her tears fell on his neck. Her hair brushed his cheek. He closed his eyes and he was in the dream. Flashes of her hateful eyes filled his mind as she whispered through her pain, "Please Gordo, just hold me,"

_"Please Gordo, just hold me," she whispered._

_He stared into those bright eyes so beautiful and hypnotizing. He looked her up and down, afraid to even touch her. Was he allowed to hold this angel? He let his feelings decide._

_He held on tighter to her and rubbed her back. Suddenly she looked at him, now their faces inches apart._

_"Lizzie, I… I don't think…" He turned his head. He listened to the sounds of her muffled crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She was breaking his heart._

_He couldn't stand it any longer. "Lizzie," He turned to face her again their faces so near to each other. He lost his nerve, she made him so nervous. He shook it off and pressed his lips to hers. And then his brief moment of heaven was broken by her hands pushing him away, her lips yelling profanities, her hateful eyes…her beautiful, hateful eyes… _

That sweet angel voice brought him back. He opened his eyes. His heart pounded and he breathed heavily. He couldn't look at her. He was weak. He knew he'd give in if he did; if he saw the beautiful face. He stood, "Lizzie, I… I don't think…." He turned his head. He knew she was going to crying. He hated these dreams; knowing something as horrible as that. Oh God he didn't want her to cry anymore. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt for her. Already feeling so sad, and not even your best friend wants to comfort you. He wanted to, but …he was afraid.

He wondered if it was alright to hold her. He could close his eyes, and then he wouldn't have to look at her. He thought of how sad that sounded.

Lizzie cried. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She covered her face and turned away from Gordo.

He looked to the ground and then sat back down. He felt a single tear drip down his cheek. Gordo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the night. He put his arm around her shoulder. On and on she cried and he rubbed her back and ran his finger through her long blonde hair.

As the night went on and neither one of them said a word. The feeling of being so close was more than enough. Lizzie felt more and more comforted in his arms and soon they both fell asleep with Gordo's arms wrapped around her waste and his lips at her cheek.

**_these days it seems as though, Ive lived a lonely life time because I never had a girl like you to hold me tight. and since you came around and you showed your world to me im beginning to think that ill never be blue again..._****_  
_****_now that youre in my life, you are my brightest day when you came you chased my blues away. and you know youre all that i been waiting on_****_  
_****_and all the stars i wish upon_****_  
_****_and so i said thank you, for being there because you and me are gonna be alright_****_  
_****_so thank you for lovin me long, because you and me are gonna be alright_****_  
_****_well, anytime or day, you wreck my bed, since the words you spoke go round my head and you know youre all that i been waitin for_****_  
_****_yeah youre the queen of all my dreams_****_  
_****_and so i said thank you for being there because you and me are gonna be alright_****_  
_****_im on my knees (on my knees) its days like these (days like these) when all i see (all i see) is you and me_****_  
_****_these days it seems as though ive lived a lonely life time because ive never had a girl like you to hold me tight and since you come around and showed your world to me im beginning to think ill never be blue anymore_****_  
_****_now that youre in my life you are my brightest day since you came you chased my blues away_****_  
_****_and you know youre all that i been waitin on yeah_****_  
_****_and all the stars i wish upon_****_  
_****_i said thank you oh for being there because you and me will always be alright_****_  
_****_so thank you for loving me like you did before cause you and me are gonna be alright_**

Then next beautiful morning the sun came shining through the small window. As Gordo looked through that window in his car he smelled the morning air. He imagined what it would have been like if he could watch it with Lizzie. It reminded him of those times the past year, when he would see something truly amazing or hear something funny. There where a million and one of those little moments that he dreamed of sharing with her.

He felt pathetic and weak now that she was here. It wasn't as he had wished. He had carried her in the middle of the night back to his bed tucked her under the covers and lightly kissed her forehead. He brushed her face still feeling wet tears. He sighed, now feeling he didn't want to leave her alone. But he wouldn't know what to say to her when she woke and he surely didn't want another "dream" to happen. Besides he had to get to work.

But for Lizzie, just having someone she loved with her when she woke up _would_ have been the greatest thing. And as she did rise up from bed that morning and realize where she was, she peered around the silence and stillness of the room. That feeling of being alone was too much for her to take.

_To be continued…_


	8. The Voices

4-4-06

Hey guys! First I want to say how sorry i am for leaving you all hanging with this story. The story itself started confusing me, and I'd had this chapter or parts of it done for awhile, but didn't know if I wanted it for the very next chapter and also I was just ahh confused myself i dunno...sorry! ahh! I really worked on this chapter though. I'm really hoping I'll update again becuase I really do like this story. I feel I need to finish it.

From the comments I can see you all are getting the jist of the story. I'm arranging the chapters out of order if you can't already tell. Thisone is set in the future, just so ya know. The number at the top, but just below the chapter title is the age of Gordo in that particular chapter. In case you all are _really_ bored and want to go through and get it straight. lol

As for me, I've been down lately... ahh but I won't bother you'll with that. Hey!I went to see _Bright Eyes_ last November and _The Strokes_ last March both at the Rhyman in Nashville. Unbelievable! Ah! I LOVED IT! I'm still wearing the pink arm band from the strokes concert :D nerdy i know. hey hey hey...! I started learning guitar too! tee hee but uh im pretty uh...cough bad cough horrible coughlol well its fun. This summer I'm going to Europe! France, Italy, Switzerland, and Austria! I'm so excited. It for this program thing so its just me anda few otherpeople my agefrom around my area. I thinking about applying for GSA (governer scholar for the arts)next summer for dance, but I dunno if I'll make it. It would be so amazing though. ahh:) oooohhh anyone seen "the hills have eyes"? ahhhh that scared me sooooooooooo bad! wimpers ahhh so scary :( ahhhh sooo yeahhh

Ha well I'm sure all that information entertained you guys heh. I wish you all wonderful wonderful days and I hope you guys will comment! Enjoy!

P.S. Sorry this Author Note is _soo_ long ahh. sorry! I ramble heh

P.P.S. I wanted to say this sooner, but i didnt have a chapter to update soo, i'll say it now: _Marcy Lee...awww thank you for liking the story but...but-t...aww he's not an idiot:(_

P.P.P.S.Next update should bearound May 5th;0

P.P.P.P.S. one last one...wish me luck on my test! you'll know what i mean lol

Love Always,

Lola;0

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Voice**

24

He felt used.

Standing in the rain, his black suit was drenched, his hair flattened and mixed with the gel he bought today. He kicked the ground and scuffed his feet around the sidewalk. The water from the puddle splashed in his face, frustrated, he stomped his foot down in the puddle harder. He screamed putting his hands through his hair and bending back his head half hoping someone would hear him. He looked back to see if the limo was still there, it wasn't.

So here he was, where he thought he always wanted to be, in life at least. Well, half of it had come true. He was a director, famous some what, and rich? Soon, with an actor like her, his movie would be an instant hit, but like he had once thought, that wasn't like he thought it'd be.

"She was great," he breathed taking in the smell of the humid air. _Was_?

All he wanted was to forget about her. But she came back, made him believe she felt that same, 'she did' he thought 'she did …love me' He rolled his eyes. Not anymore. He wondered…. if it was his fault.

He closed his eyes, and the rain drops falling from the dark sky, hitting him all over his body, seemed to fall faster, to hit him harder.

And as he closed his eyes for the moment, a vision flashed in his mind. Her eyes were angry. Her face only lit up by the glimmer of lightening shinning down upon her.

He didn't recognize this memory and immediately shot open his eyes. But the visions kept coming, his head spinning. He couldn't hear her, only the sound of thunder. Her face had changed, her expression was hateful. This wasn't her, it couldn't be. Not her, not the girl he knew her to be. That sweet, beautiful, woman he loved. It was as though she changed, she looked older, but it wasn't that. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore, and know what she was feeling. They were cold.

Her look reminded him of the one she gave him before leaving him here. She was killing him softly. Each lie she made was changing her. The first time she left him alone, she was sorry. Then her eyes where deep and so beautiful, so loving and filled with sorrow. But somewhere along that 'road to stardom' his Lizzie died.

The visions of her hateful expression still filled his head. He wondered if this changed woman was perhaps, his Lizzie? Not now, but later maybe…..in her future.

His thoughts traced back to that first night she came….and then when he left her, all the most memorable moments he shared with her, the moments he lived for and yet dreaded. He was so scared shit of that change, and that chance he knew he had to take each time one of those moments faced him. All that was left of her now, where those hatful nightmares….and these God damn visions!

Another crash of lighting and another angry face flashed in his head. He felt a headache coming on.

He tried harder to push away those thoughts of her, but his head couldn't stop spinning. He began feeling dizzy and his head was pounding in pain by any disturbance from his surroundings. Losing control of him self and feeling fatigue he searched for something to hold himself up. He put a hand to the wall; he saw his hand placed upon the delicate side of her cheek. Her eyes looked up to him in hatred. He yelled in frustration putting his hands to his head and rested his back to the wall. He saw himself backing away in horror, she was coming near him…this, monster…

Series of moments flashed in his head, so many memories of, an alternate life, or maybe the one to come for him. His back pushed against the wall and he slid down to the concrete.

He wouldn't let it happen, he was so damn well determined;_ he would not let those visions happen_. And then, they were gone or suddenly came to a stop. It had felt as if that insanely painful headache had been ripped out of him and he was left limp, drained of all energy, and gasping for one breath. He couldn't find it in himself to stand and until his couldn't take anymore he crashed and rested his head on the ground. He closed his eyes, looking for peace; a chilling sensation came over him that as he shut his eyes and the lights seemed go out in California.

As he opened his eyes, complete darkness surrounded him. "Who is there," he spoke loudly attempting to cover the sound of fear in his voice.

"_You got what you wanted David_" answered a whispering wind. The sound made him shiver and he started to think he should get out of here when the voice said again, "_You should ask yourself David, if this is this really what you wanted? Do you actually think you can do it? Is any of this worth it? Is she? So, you think you can stop the nightmares?_"

_To be continued…_


	9. The Breakdown

05-05-06

Hello! New Chapter, I promised. The song at the end is by _Frou Frou_. The first poem excerpt I found from the movie, _Amelie_ (aka my favorite movie of all time) the second is by Emily Dickenson. I like this chapter, and I worked hard on it. I found myself relating to Gordo as I wrote it. This story has really grown and come a long way since when I first began it. Anyways, review if you please and do enjoy!

Love,

Lola;0

Happy Birthday Babu;0

For you:

**

* * *

**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Breakdown**

19

_One Year Later _

Gordo pick up the delicate white card from the counter and unfolded it to reveal a pretty embellished invitation. He quickly scanned the inside, he already knew what it was the moment he saw the return address.

_You are cordially invited the wedding of Shawn Mayer and Belle Locke…_

He looked at the date and time and tried to make a mental note; he would write it down later. It was really no surprise. He friend may have been partially crazy, but some of that had to do with his girl. He was happy for them. It was only moments away now, until Shawn would be calling him asking if he could be in the wedding. He wondered it Lizzie had received her invitation yet.

Lizzie had left his apartment a few weeks after she arrived. However, to Gordo's surprise, instead of moving into her dorm she decided to rent one of the apartments near his own. She coolly explained that she'd enjoyed hanging out with him and hoped he wouldn't mind. He did, but that was bit of a lie. He loved her being nearly two minutes away. It was hard though, trying to get over someone you saw everyday. Life was bittersweet for Gordo.

Work was the only thing that really relaxed him. He moved up a notch and no longer was the PA kid running people their coffees. He was doing well in his film classes also. He loved work and school for two reasons. He had loved gaining knowledge and was in love with film since he was in middle school. He was getting to do what he loved and dared not complain. Also, there was something so worldly and unimportant with work "problems". He didn't really have to worry himself to the point of becoming stressed when a difficulty arose in school or work. Somehow work related problems seem petty compared to, well, other things. When one of these problems did occur, he'd always have work to fall back on. He would put all his focus into his work and soon forget, for the moment, his own pitiful sadness.

His emerald green notebook soon filled up and he had a fairy large compilation of "TLN's". These haunting …dreams or whatever they were started sticking with him throughout the day. He decided to channel his stress and began a sort of story slash screenplay of the dreams and his umm…situation. He had gotten this idea way back when Lizzie first arrived and it had come a long way. He hated to say it, but …it was good.

"It's not ready yet," thought Gordo and then backtracked. "Wait; am I seriously thinking of showing this to someone?" Gordo had fantasized about his first movie, but this? He didn't have the guts to even mention it to Shawn, let alone the world. Not that they mattered, but mainly he worried what Lizzie might think. It was silly though, to think she'd understand his feeling for her buried in-between the lines of characters cleverly disguised in a movie. Still, he shuttered at the thought of _anyone_ reading it.

Gordo left the counter and bent over to dig in the laundry basket. He found a plain baby blue tee and some navy shorts. He needed to hurry up and get ready. His class would start in half an hour and he told Lizzie he would take her to her own before. After getting dressed he quickly slung his bag across his chest and hurried out the door. Lizzie was already outside the door and he was glad for her promptness.

"Let's go," he said smiling.

"Good morning to you too," said Lizzie and she laughed.

Gordo rolled down the windows. In the car Lizzie carefully studied a thick pack of papers. His eyes couldn't help but wander off the road and watch the delicate strands of hair brush her cheek. All the confidence and charisma of those smooth men in old films (you know, the ones never looking at the road but constantly are grinning at the beautiful dame next time them. Planning which line to throw out next or when the right time is to coolly wrap his arm around her, yeah those guys) wouldn't even help poor Gordo. She wouldn't ever like him like that and nothing he could do would change that. He felt like a middle school girl and laughed to himself. He looked back at the road. This time he would stay focused.

Lizzie murmured something, her head still buried in her papers.

"Hum?" said Gordo, curious.

Lizzie turned to him and said rather passionately, "Without you today's emotions would be the scuff of yesterdays,"

Gordo grinned, "Wow, Lizzie"

She smiled, "We're covering poetry reading this week. I have to recite one today."

Gordo thoughts turned back to his story suddenly. Lizzie had begun taking acting classes a while after she started her first semester at college. She was really amazing, as he was working to become a director, Gordo knew it was true. Aw, he didn't care if it was only an impossible fantasy; he had to admit it to himself. He wanted Lizzie in his movie, as ironic as it was.

He smiled to her, "You'll do great,"

Lizzie just smiled and shook her head away.

"I really mean it," he put his foot slowly on the brake and Lizzie gathered her things.

She opened the car door, "We'll see."

-

Lizzie took Gordo's arm and together they walked gracefully down the isle. He smiled passing his friend at the front. He watched Shawn eyes turn from him and now gaze down the isle at his bride. He held Lizzie's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she turned to him and smile. He squeezed tighter.

Gordo and Lizzie stood like wallflowers on the edge of the illuminated white tent on that pretty nite. Gordo watched as the couple danced to the gorgeous folk band. He never saw his friend hold something so careful and delicately in his life. They melted into the music with each step. They loved to dance, but not nearly enough as they love each other. Gordo and Lizzie stood on the sidelines, both feeling that stab of jealously and longing for loving arms to hold them.

Gordo eyes focused somewhere outside the room. These visions or dreams, foretold that his love was unattainable, and painful. He didn't want to hurt her… or maybe he was afraid of hurting himself, taking the pain that came with rejection. Gordo watched Lizzie from the corner of his eye. He had found his way around avoiding these visions when something going on seemed strangely familiar. He didn't dare look into those bright eyes. He would forget what would happen next, after he told her those words. He might get lost in them. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking down and fiddling with her flowers she caught earlier. He turned his head so her pretty figure was out of his view.

The song ended and he watched the couple tenderly kiss. Something caught him by surprise. He look down at his arm and her hand was grabbing hold of it. He looked up at her and she smiled gesturing him to follow her. The light from the tent slowly faded as they walked farther away. Gordo stared at his sleeve, then at her as she lead them towards the shore. The roar of the ocean grew louder with each step. He closed his eyes. It was happening.

_Drink up baby down  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing a tragedy  
These mess-ups  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like  
_

They stopped, a few feet from the waterline. Gordo looked up only as far as to see her shadow. She kept her head down, watching her feet as they graced the sand. She made a small twirl then laughed softly putting a hand to her face. She longed to dance. No vision had to tell him that.

_  
So, let go, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, l-let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
_

The two of them had become so close since she moved there, Gordo thought. Yet, these thoughts were misguided. This moment, it was getting to him. He felt such a confusion of knowing what was going on, and at the same time not having any idea what he was doing as he took her hand in his and the small of her back in the other.

_  
It gains the more it gives  
And then it rises with the fall  
So hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's essential?  
Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later  
Now you can't wait  
You roll your eyes  
We've twenty seconds to comply_

With each gentle step Gordo was losing control of the moment, but he still hadn't looked her in the eyes. Alas, he loved dancing with her. From his peripheral he watched her head search for a face to rest her eyes on. He spun her out and as she came into his arms he had a glance of those darling, bright eyes. They stopped there. Gordo couldn't take his eyes off them, her. He kissed her cheek then slowly let her go as he walked a distance away. He didn't look back. That was too close.

_  
So, let go, so let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, yeah let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
_

He sat down on the beach and stared far beyond the ends of the sea. The foam of the water reached his feet and then drew back into the ocean. Lizzie followed him and took a seat next to him. She was concerned. Oh how wonderful this woman was. She touched his hand. He stopped thinking. He pulled it away. Her face looked hurt and she let out a short breath. Please, _please_ don't cry.

He turned to her, but looked down. "Please, Liz..," he whispered. Then he looked back to the ocean. Lizzie's expression changed and this was the first time. She was feeling, upset and stood up to leave him there. She walked away feeling hurting, but sorry. She looked back to see if he followed her. He was still facing the ocean; he hadn't even looked back to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head at him. She wiped her face and walked back strong and determined for her heart to forget him.

_  
So, let go, so let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, yeah let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
In the breakdown  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
The breakdown  
So amazing here  
_

The lights from the tent, she could now see. She whispered to herself a poem she remembered from that week, "_Heart, we will forget him! You and I, tonight! You may forget the warmth he gave, I will forget the light. When you have done, pray tell me, That I my thoughts may dim; Haste! While you're lagging, I may remember him!_"

Someone greeted her with a smile and she nodded smiling and took his hand to dance. Gordo watched from a few feet outside the tent. He'd been in this spot many times before. Yet, now he knew he'd always be.

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown. _

_To be continued…_


	10. The Idea

**6-12-06**

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing splended! If you didn't see my profile, I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow! It should be amazing! ah! I wanted to update before I leave, so here it is. Actually I've been on fanfiction a lot lately, but suprise not reading Lizzie McG stories, but ...SAILOR MOON! gasps Yes, it's true, but don't worry justyet. 'Lizzie' stories still own my heart. lol. Sailor moon really is very awesome, though... soaction pacted, cheesy, and sigh romantic. lol.I've even bough a few dvds. Mann..I want to learn Japanese! hah, I'm trying to grow my hair out _very_long so I can have odangos. I've even found myself becoming jealous of a certain someone who got to go to Japan last summer. lol. **

**Anyway, sorry to ramble like this. I've realized so far with TLN, at this rate, this story will be going on for _awhile_. So please hang in there! I have a plan, I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I want to read lots when I back k? k. **

**Love always,**

**Lola;0**

**The Lizzie Nightmares**

**The Idea**

22

"I'll always be by your side," said the actress for about the fifth time going through that particular scene.

I rested my head on my crossed arms after flipping the page of the scrip.

"Darien looks back at Marilyn, his arm still holding onto the door knob," said the narrator.

I took a sip of my coffee and rested my head back down but, dared not close my eyes. I missed her and that was a feeling I prefer to not experience while at work. She made me vulnerable, a trait not particularly desirable for this kind of job.

"All I wanted was to be your wife. I'll iron your clothes, I'll shine your shoes…and make your bed, and cook your food," said the actress.

"Darien makes his way to Marilyn cupping her face in his hand," the narrator read on.

"and for a diamond ring… I'll do these kinds of things,"

Silly girl, he wanted to say. How oblivious she was to the control she had over him. Gordo sighed. He leaned over the mutter something to the leading director, Adam Golden.

"Okay, that's enough for today," announced Adam. Gordo sat up and stretched, soon followed by several other cast and crew members. Before making it to the door Shawn caught his arm and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Gordo attempted a smile, but there was no fooling Shawn.

"What's up?" asked Shawn concern, "and don't feed me any crap about running though the scrip. C'mon everyone knows work doesn't stress you. Something's up,"

Gordo shrugged and searched for words to explain, while Shawn waited rather impatiently. Gordo opened his mouth to speak when Shawn interrupted, "Oh wait! I know; Lizzie's still off filming isn't she?" he questioned, "but I don't get it, she calls doesn't she? I mean she's doing pretty well in acting right now, and not seeing her for long periods of time is something you guys will have to put up with." He colleted his things from the table and went to follow Gordo out to the parking lot.

Gordo smiled, "It's just me, I really don't think she'll cares if she sees me or not. You make it sound like we're married or something," He didn't want to tell Shawn that she hadn't called. It made him feel pitiful just thinking about it. He hadn't heard from her since she left. Stopping work because he couldn't concentrate with her on his mind was even more pathetic.

"Well, maybe not yet…" Shawn offered

"She's not even my girlfriend!" Gordo surprised himself with his aggressive tone, and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I mean your right," he paused, "It's just she hasn't called …at all"

Shawn, in warmed hearted nature, went out to his friend, "Gordo, ah I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you about it. But, hey, I bet she's been busy, don't worry too much. You know how it can get," Shawn looked to his friend. He wouldn't give up on him; he'd just have to give him an extra shove to take a chance. He grinned.

Gordo saw Shawn's expression and his feelings of rejection soon turned into fear. "Oh no Shawn, really it's okay, I'll be fine. Actually I'm feeling really great, but please don't tell me you have an idea,"

Shawn's smile only grew, "I have an idea,"

"Ahh," Gordo let out, running his hands through his hair. He laughed, "So are you gonna tell me?"

"Lizzie gets back next weekend, right?" asked Shawn

"Like she told _me_..." Gordo muttered, when Shawn shot him a 'like-you-haven't-been-counting-down-the-days-until-she-got-back' look. Gordo sighed, "Yesss,"

"Well that just happens to be the same weekend my baby and The California Ballet Company perform _Giselle_. Wanna come? Huh? Bring a special someone, huh?" Shawn nagged.

Gordo pondered it for a moment. Shawn persisted, "Lizzie would like it, you guys could spend some time together, and besides," he stopped to find the words, "Belle is the most _beautiful_ dancer,"

Gordo smiled happy for his friend, yet feeling that sting of sorrow over his own unrequited love. He sighed, "I'll ask her about it,"

-

This was a bad idea, Gordo thought.

He walk behind Shawn as he was leading the way inside the theater to God knows where. Everyone was dressed in their best attire and she looked, breathtaking. He didn't dare turn back his head to look at her now though. Not with that red headed traitor at her side.

He thought back to the night he called her about the ballet. She said that she was glad to hear from him and that she'd love to go. It was too good to be true, because then came the killer. She'd already made plans with her "friend" that weekend. In the mess of things, they both changed their plans and accompanied Gordo and Shawn to the show. Gordo didn't want to remember that feeling when he saw her walk towards him that night. Her gorgeous smile as she waved her hand to him. The other delicately slipped through the arm of Adam Golden.

Now he tried desperately to disregard the sweet nothings the two were whispering to one another behind him, her soft laugh. He tightened his first. She'd been _so_ busy when she was gone she forgot all about _him_, but had managed to call Adam. Gordo shoved himself into the wall of the narrow hallway. He was such an idiot.

Shawn stopped and turned them, dozen's of roses in his arms.

Lizzie was the first to ask, "Where are we going Shawn?" she laughed. Everyone was somewhat curious, yet also afraid to ask. The theater was historical and gave off a kind of eerie atmosphere as the light became dimmer the further they walked down the quiet, narrow hallway.

Shawn smiled, "I'm going to try getting back stage to give Belle these before she goes on," He put his arm on Gordo's shoulder and said rather dramatically, " If I'm not back in ten minutes go on without me!" he laughed and plunged through the door marked _Cast and Crew Only_. After a moment or two, there was suddenly a loud scream of girls coming from inside the room and then a loud, "SHAWN!"

They all looked at each other and laughed nervously. Adam attempted conversation, "Well, _Gordo_, I had no idea you were the guy Lizzie was always going on about. I thought you went by David-"

"Gordo to friends and family," Gordo interrupted.

Adam laughed, "I can tell you were surprised to see me, yes?"

_Surprised?_ Gordo had to laugh at that. "You could say that," He guessed Lizzie felt nervous for Adam, as he watched her hand hold tighter to Adam's; smiling. Who was he kidding? This wasn't him. He refused to fight over her when there was clearly no competition. Gordo shook his head, "Ah, but that's great. I mean that you two have gotten…" he trailed off his eyes wandering towards their laced hands, "close. Lizzie's the best person you'll ever meet." Well, at least he was sincere. Gordo sighed watching her pretty eyes' confused expression. He couldn't turn away from her now; she had complete control over him. It was as if time has slowed as a gift from God to watch her just awhile longer. They way her gold hair fall perfectly down her face, her glittering blue eyes. Everything about was so soft and-

Ripped right back into reality, Shawn came bursting in with a goofy grin on his face, as well as a few kisses. Though his presence was clear, his eyes lay somewhere else. Gordo knew the feeling well. He slapped Shawn on the back and guided him towards the exit. Lizzie and Adam walked ahead of them, though Gordo tried hard not to watch the two. So it was unknown to him when Lizzie turned back her head, hoping to catch his eye. Time had slowed for her too.

-

Gordo had never seen Shawn sit still for so long in his life; His eyes were glued to the stage. Of course his mouth wasn't shut and it seemed he was constantly whispering some comment to Gordo. Yet, he was glad for Shawn's company, for without him he would have surely fallen into an eternal sleep. He also kept Gordo at least _somewhat_ distracted from Lizzie and Adam. He'd occasionally glance over at her. All the words he found just the moment before washed away and a rush flowed throughout his veins. Wow, he would think, and turn back to face the stage. Being such a tempting thrill, this occurred several times through the ballet. Before he knew it everyone around him was standing up and clapping.

Gordo stood, "Thanks a lot Shawn, but I think I'm going to head out. Tell Belle that she was great, k?"

Shawn stopped clapping for the moment and turned his attention to his friend, "Well hey, wait. What about Lizzie?" his eyes pointing towards.

Gordo just shrugged walking away. As he entered the outside lobby he put his hands to his cheeks. It had been so hot and stuffy inside; he relaxed a second to feel the cool air.

"Gordo!" he heard an angel call to him. He turned around to see her standing there. Alone. He was confused. She walked quickly towards him. Her pretty face, flushed from the warmth of the theater, he longed to gently stroke. She slowed her pace as she reached near him. "…I, -I was hoping we could talk, you know catch up?"

Gordo smiled, "How are you, things?"

Lizzie paused, "Oh, I was- well... I'm great you know, the movie –it was really fun filming. You know? I was actually thinking we could go some place for coffee and talk" she asked hopefully

"Adam. Your guest, I mean, he would mind. Don't you think?" Gordo answered almost immediately.

"Oh," she answered softly looking down. "Well, maybe some time later then huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" he answered her reassuringly, though, sadly doubting it himself.

Lizzie looked up sharply, confidence know in her eyes, "You know, I'm thinking about doing one of his movie, Adam's"

"Right," Gordo answered feeling strangely hurt. Maybe it was because he'd always imagined Lizzie as _his_ leading lady. Then again, that was more of a dream. "You guys will work well together."

Lizzie waved goodbye and turned back around to the theater. Gordo sighed as he walked through the many halls of the theater. The exit had to be here somewhere. As he came around a corner he was startled by the sight of Shawn and Belle making out in the lonely passage way. Neglected roses lay all around their feet.

This struck a thought in Gordo's mind as he went in search of another way out. His pace increased as his brief thought grew into an idea. He'd get to his computer, give the story a good once over, and then print it out. He soon forgot where he was going and just continued on walking. He'd have to call Paul in the morning; he knew he wouldn't be busy then. His mind went through all the things he imagined Paul would say, and then the following days as things would work themselves out. He found himself getting excited.

He started running, now anxious to get home, when SLAM! "Lizzie!" he'd run into her and Adam as they were exciting. His mind suddenly remembered the scary part of his idea, but he smiled. "Lizzie! Hey, think you can give me your agent's number?"

She flashed him a bright smiled beginning to digging through her purse. Gordo started to think that Shawn's idea wasn't so bad after all.

_To be continued…_


End file.
